<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Memories by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467199">Lost Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate'>FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy Angst, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Magoroku felt regret for this past treatment towards Terumi but it was already too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shido Magoroku/Kuchinawa Terumi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fucked up world. A cold place. My heart didn't matter to this world.</p><p>She's gone, I should've been happy. Why wasn't I happy? I never liked Terumi, never did... then why was my heart, it felt like was breaking. It didn't make any sense.</p><p>Did I really care for her?</p><p>She didn't like me.</p><p>I needed to know, it was a must to know.</p><p>"She has to be around the city!"</p><p>I ran, ran, ran. Her image flash inside my mind.</p><p>"Wait, hold on, Terumi!?"</p><p>"Huh, who are you?"</p><p>"Te-Terumi... you don't remember me? I'm Magoroku Shido! You used</p><p>"Sorry, I don't know you. My name isn't Terumi."</p><p>I felt my heartbreaking. Tears welling up within I eyes.</p><p>This wasn't mine Terumi.</p><p>I was already too late...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>